gn
by xxKamakaziNamakazixx
Summary: gah


Chapter One

I dont own any Total Drama, Percy Jackson or its characters.

"Let's see how Duncan likes being played with," Courtney said to Bridgette. "Don't stoop to his level Courtney, you might regret." But this fell on deaf ears as Courtney left the cabin.

 _"Ha I'm brilliant. Why didn't I do this earlier?"_ Courtney asked herself as she muddied, put fake blood on and ripped her clothes. _"Now we wait."_

"Hey Bridgette you seen Courtney?" Duncan asked. "Yeah she said she was going to the lake," She said answering his question. "Bu.." She didn't get to finish before he left. "They are just alike, they don't listen at all," Bridgette said out loud

"Courtney you out here," No response only crickets. Duncan looked around and saw something floating in the water it was Courtney's shirt. "No, No, No this can't be," He said before he swam to get the shirt and his heart sunk there it was Courtney's bloody, dirty, torn up shirt. He swam to the shore bringing the soiled clothes with him and as he walked passed a tree Courtney hopped out but was laughing. " _I was worried sick and she was laughing,"_ He thought to himself.

"Don't laugh," he growled. "It was just a prank, you do it to me all the time," She said looking at our delinquent. "Dun.." Courtney tried to say but Duncan interrupted her "No I don't wanna hear it, I honestley don't want you to talk to me," He loudly said as he was heading back to his cabin. As Duncan left Courtney ran to her Cabin crying.

"I can't belive she pulled a stunt like that!" Duncan yelled as constantly swung at a tree he stopped when he felt blood run down his hands, "Fuck, thats gonna leave a mark," he said looking at both of his knuckles. He walked in thankfully everone was sleep that meant he didn't have to explain what happened. He walked in the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and began cleaning and tending to his wounds before going to bed.

 _Morning..._

"Hey we're short a member aren't we," Bridgette said. "Yeah Duncan is pissed," Geoff said to the rest of them. "I'll get him," Courtney said before going in the cabin."Courtney go away I don't want you here," Duncan said plainly. _"Why didn't he call me princess like he always does,"_ She tought as tears threatened to leave her eyes "Duncan I'm..". "Yea, Yea, Yea your sorry to bad I've heard that enough already now go away," He said sitting up which was a mistake because Courtney saw his hands before she left but didn't say a word.

As soon as she walked out she ran into Heather which wasen't good,"What's wrong you piss off your boyfriend maybe I can cheer him up," Heather said to Courtney which was a big mistake. People calling Duncan her boyfriend annoyed her but Heather crossed the line when she said she would show him a "Good Time". "Why you.." "My, My, My your protective over him," Heather said with a smirk before smugly walking off.

Still a little pissed off Courtney went back to the team. Bridgette saw this and whispered in Courtney's ear _"You screwed up I can tell by the look in your eyes so I'm gonna help you."_ Courtney smiled and gratefully gave her a hug. "Oh please suck it up all he wanted to do was get in your pants and you know it," Heather said which earned her a fist to her face.

 _With Duncan..._

Sure he was pissed with Courtney but the things he said he regretted. _"I need sometime to cool down thats it,"_ he thought to himself. He broke out of thought when he heard the door and was snatched out of bed. "So you made Courtney cry now imma have to beat you," a voice said before swinging at him. Duncan dodged and looked, "Scott, What the fuck are you doing," Duncan said. Scott didn't answer he just kept swinging. As Duncan kept dodging he found an opening and tackled Scott out the window.

CRASH! "What the hell was that," Courtney said looking where it came from. "Duncan. I'll handle you later Heather." Everyone looked around "Where is Scott?" Bridgette asked then everyone ran to the cabin.

"Courtney's mine, she just dosent know it yet," Scott said as one of his fist connected with Duncans face. "Your stupid if you think she wants a hillbillie as a boyfriend all you want to do is get in her pants and shes way to smart and beautiful for a obsessive freak," Duncan angrily said. "What makes you think she'll go out with a delinquent thats been to juvie that will break her heart," Scott said. This pissed Duncan off how dare he accuse him of trying to use Courtney. Duncan was beyond pissed now "Watch what you say about Princess," Duncan said as he flipped Scott over and constantly punched him but before he threw another one someone called his name before he passed out.

Courtney was pissed because Scott is an delusional asshole who think she belongs to him. " Bridgette, do you think Duncan meant what he said". "Of coarse he did he may have a hard personality but truth be told tough people are soft when it comes to people they care about," Bridgette said as they looked at their friend/teamate on a cot in the medical tent. "Chef will he be okay?" she asked worridly looking at Duncans injuries. "Maggot your luckey I'm a sucka for love," Chef said. " He'll be okay he just needs rest he has a minor concussion." She was grateful it was minor but Courtney had to meet everyone in the mess hall. _"When you get better we're gonna talk about this whether you like it or not,"_ she whispered in his ear and she knows he heard it because he smiled a little.

 _3 hours later..._

"Where the fuck am I," Duncan yelled as he was in a green tent. "Ahh so your awake maggot so i am assuming you are feeling better get out," Chef said as he pushed him out. Getting up and dusting himself off he headed to the mess hall. _"If I catch Scott near Princess I'll break him in two,"_ Duncan thought to himself as he limped to the door.

"No Alejandro I don't like you now go away," Courtney said in an irritated manner. "Wait you can't possibility like that piece of trash," this pissed Courtney off "He doesn't deserve you and all he'll do is play you," Alejandro said. "Be careful what you say last guy who judged me ended up in the infirmary," a voice said. "I'm not Scott," he said holding his fingers like a gun and walking off. "Duncan he's all talk don't worry about him," She said holding him back. Duncan looked at her, "Not that I am complaining but why are you wearing my collar." Courtney was blushing," I-- umm uhh," she stuttered. "Your stupid sometimes," Bridgette said. "Oh like your even brighter Malibu," Duncan said as he looked at Courtney.

"Soooo, Princess whats on your mind," Duncan asked. "You are Duncan, I mean why did you fight Scott?" Courtney asked him. Duncan lit a cigarette,"He was going out of line and said all I wanted was to get in your pants," he said as he dragged the cigarette from his mouth then Courtney slapped it out his hand. "Well from what i can tell is that if we were an item you would care despite your tough shell," Courtney said "And I would like it it you stopped smoking." She said slapping the cigarette out of his hand. "Fine Princess I'll quit but not right away," He said as he went in the direction of his cabin and she left to meet with Bridgette.

"Sooo... how did it go," Bridgette asked. "It was great but i wanna kiss him so bad," Courtney said as she hopped in her bed. "How about this, we win tomorrows challenge you have to kiss Duncan." "Deal," Courtney said as they went to bed.

"Duncan your back," Geoff said. "Damn your a tough bastard." Duncan limped to his bed. "Duncan you can take my bed until fully heal up," Geoff said as they switched. "Duncan let's make a deal," Geoff said. Rolling his eyes Duncan agreed. "If we win tomorrow you have to kiss Courtney". "Fine deal now lets go to sleep I'm tired," Duncan said as he cut the lights out.

Chapter Two

The alarm went off and everyone woke up and headed to the cafateria and as soon as they got there Courtney sat next to Duncan as Chris explained their challenge which requires some of them to enter a talent show. Courtney looked at Duncan. "Princess don't worry my friend back at home taught me how to keep going even if I'm in pain," Duncan said. "Duncan, I can't wait," she said as she mashed her mouth on his which pissed off Scott and Alejandro. Bridgette and Geoff we impressed that the people that fought 24/7 finally had the guts to kiss. "Wow Princess," Duncan said. "You can have more than that if you win," Courtney said. "Courtney I do have a talent but I can't show it everyone will freak out," Duncan said.

"Oh look its Heffer," Courtney said. Heather smiled as something flew to Courtneys head but was stopped with a green fireball and when everyone turned around and saw Duncans whole body surrounded by green flames. Courtney put her hand in and purple flames enveloped her, as they hugged the flames turned black. "


End file.
